The present invention relates generally to a ballast tamper machine for manipulating track ballast under railroad ties and correcting alignment of railroad tracks. Particular embodiments of the invention relate to a railroad right-of-way maintenance system providing a ballast tamping machine that reduces wear during pivoting.
Due to natural factors, such as floods, hurricanes, tornadoes, or seasonal ground shifting, as well as regular rail maintenance schedules, it is often necessary to correct the vertical and/or horizontal alignment of railroad tracks by manipulating the track ballast supporting railroad ties. This is commonly done using a method known as tamping. Conventional tamping machines include vibrating elongate, rigid tamping arms, also referred to as tamping tools. The tamping tools are forced into the ballast, on each side of the railroad tie, and vibrate at a given frequency within the ballast. Such vibration, in addition to movement of the tamper tool workhead causes movement of the ballast to support ties, and the corresponding track have a designated alignment, thereby leveling the railroad tracks.
In conventional tamper drives, a powered rotary shaft, usually a hydraulic motor, causes reciprocating rotary motion of at least one tamper tool. For example, a shaft pivots about an axis within a ring, causing a bearing to rotate within a housing. Such systems employ relatively complicated linkages having multiple components including bearings which add to manufacturing and operational costs when such components require replacement.